From a Nightmare To a Dream
by GoldenRaptor
Summary: Darkrai shows up and Full Moon Island, where he discovers that Cresselia has been having a strange nightmare. He also learns that this time it isn't caused by him, but it is connected to him. LunarEclipseshipping


Ok, so the idea for this story came out of nowhere. This is the first LEshipping oneshot story I've ever done. I think my head was full of cotton candy when I wrote this, cause it's fluffy. It's also a little angsty, but yadda yadda, READ IT!! Please?

* * *

Darkria's sky blue eyes scanned the area for another berry tree. Any kind would be fine. His gaze fell on a single Oran tree swaying in the breeze. The phantom Pokemon floated towards the small tree, shaking it gently to get to it's precious fruit. The small leaves quivered with the trees thick stalk, some dropping to the ground without a sound. Darkria's shoulders fell as he discovered that this tree was also bare.

"Not this one too…" He said aloud to himself. Darkrai ran a clawed hand trough his snow white hair, his eyes wandering over the sandy landscape.

"That stupid Snorlax completely cleaned me out!" He growled releasing the tree rough bark. Darkrai sighed scanning the island for an unchecked tree, but there did not seem to be any in the immediate area. A sharp pain surged trough his body suddenly, causing the dark type to growl and lean against the tree.

"Heh… those Snorlax sure look huggable, but they pack a lot of power." He said with a soft laugh.

Recently, Darkrai caught a Snorlax raiding his island's food supply. In an attempt to protect what little was left, he engaged in battle with the rolly normal type; worse mistake of his life. The Snorlax was quite the hardy Pokemon. It's skills where quite impressive and even Darkrai managed to lull the hungry beast to sleep with dark void, it managed to counter attack with a move know as sleep talk. The amazing move allowed Snorlax to attack, even while it was asleep! Unfortunately for Darkrai, after it's victory it cleaned out whatever was left, meaning he would go hungry tonight. Unless…

"I could always… no, no… it's way too late to do that." He whispered shaking off the thought. Though he was hungry, he refused to disturb his counterpart's slumber for something so insignificant and unimportant. Darkrai sighed as his stomach growled again, begging for the tiniest scrap of food. It began to battle with his brain for control of his body, arguing that his own health and comfort was far more important than his counterpart's contentment. In turn, Darkria's stomach eventually won the battle, as his legs where no longer compliant with his brains commands. With a simple snap of his fingers, Darkrai used his dark power to vanish into the crisp night.

Darkrai reappeared in a slightly more cheery location. Palm trees swayed gently in the breeze and Staryu twinkled beneath the cool ocean waves. Though the island was normally calm and tranquil, there was normally an air of welcome and joy. One that was absent at the moment. It almost seemed to be a little depressing or gloomy. Darkria's blue eyes searched the island, but Cresselia didn't seem to be around at the time being.

"Maybe… maybe I should just take a few berries and go… so I don't have to worry about waking her up." He whispered to himself. His eyes fell on a Nanab tree in the distance. He slowly approached it, but abruptly stopped in his tracks.

"But… that would be stealing." He said quietly.

"I don't want to steal from her, but I don't want to wake her up!" He groaned running a claw trough his hair.

"I'll just… I'll just come back in the morning." He said with a soft sigh. Darkrai prepared to leave, when he heard a soft sigh from nearby. Though the voice was familiar, the hint of angst was not. Darkrai spun around to see Cresselia approaching him from the bushes, her eyes seemed terribly dull tonight.

"Cresselia-"

"If you need some berries, go ahead… it won't bother me." She said cutting him off. The lunar swan seemed tired, almost as if she had been loosing sleep over something. The psychic type normally reeked of joy and happiness, but tonight she seemed as down as a lonely Cubone, a Pokemon that said to have never seen its mother.

"Hey, are you okay? You look… tired." He said gently. Cresselia formed a week smile, but it quickly faded.

"Just a bit…" She said closing her eyes slightly. The lunar Pokemon's eyes remained closed for several seconds, almost as if she where in some sort of trance. Her head slowly rocked back and forth as her eyes began to open again.

"I'm sorry, I must've dozed off…" She said looking down at the soft sand below. Her voice was tinted with slight shame and guilt for falling asleep while speaking with Darkrai. It was terribly rude of her, but she couldn't help it. It was safe to say that she'd never felt worse then she did now.

"Cresselia, have you been sleeping alright? You look terrible… I mean, not quite terrible, but you look great… what I meant to say-"

"I know what you meant to say." She said with a chuckle. Darkrai sighed with relief, but it slowly changed to concern.

"Hey… Crissy…" He said looking towards the vast ocean.

"I haven't been giving you… nightmares at all… have I?"

"Oh, no, no… That's not it at all." She said suddenly. Darkrai stared into the soft, pink eyes; she was lying. Or at least, she was withholding information.

"That's not the whole truth, is it?" He said folding his arms across his chest. Cresselia looked down at the sand below, and then back at her counterpart.

"Cresselia, you don't have to hide things from me. If I'm giving you nightmares, just say so. We can find a way to fix that." He said gently. Cresselia sighed softly.

"Well… I have been having a certain dream over and over." She said closing her eyes. Her voice lowered to just above a whisper.

"A dream?" Darkrai repeated. Cresselia looked to the slivery moon above.

"More like a nightmare." She said closing her eyes again. Her heart raced as the painful images raced trough her mind.

"One of my nightmares?"

"No, this isn't one caused by you…" She began. Darkrai felt a wave of relief wash over him.

"But it's about you…" Cresselia added abruptly. Darkria's eyes fell on Cresselia. Emotion seemed to be returning to her eyes, but this time they where feelings of sadness and pain.

"About me? You've been having nightmares about me?" Darkrai asked in slight disbelief. Though he could see a human child or maybe even young Pokemon having nightmares about him, he couldn't imagine the lunar Pokemon having nightmares about him.

"Do I hurt you in the dream?" He asked sympathetically. Cresselia shook her head no, much to his relief.

"It all started…" She began. "As a regular night…. We where walking… on this beach right here… and then out of the blue, lighting flashed. It started to rain… a lot… and waves crashed down on the island…"

"and… you drowned?" He asked suddenly. Cresselia shook her head again, her gave averting to the ground.

"I didn't drown… _you _drowned…" She said as if a wave had really crashed down on the dark type and swept him away. Her eyes glinted with tears.

"I've had this dream every night for three days now… I'm not exactly sure, but"

"Cresselia," Darkrai interrupted suddenly.

"Those are just dreams, they're nothing to worry about." He said putting a comforting arm around the lunar swans shoulder. She blushed slightly before turning away.

"Darkrai… I know that they're… they're merely dreams, but what if they're some sort of sign? You and I both know that repetitive dreams usually mean something." She said looking at the ground. Though it was true that dreams normally meant nothing, it was also true that ones the identically more then once mean something. Cresselia's eyes wandered back towards Darkrai.

"Just don't worry about them. They're probably jut you being a little stressed out. Now try to get a little sleep tonight." He said preparing to leave. Before he could go, Cresselia began to speak again.

"Darkrai… " She began. There was a sense of bashfulness in her voice.

"This may sound a little silly to you. I mean, we fight a lot about stupid things… but that's only because I care about you, Darkrai." Darkrai raised an eyebrow at his counterpart in curiosity.

"Well… what I'm saying is… my worst nightmare… is loosing my loved ones." She said suddenly. Her face was tinted pink in embarrassment. Darkrai seemed to be surprised by her sudden comment. It was obvious the two cared about each other, but they never actually said it aloud.

"Cresselia, I'm not going anywhere. You don't have to worry about me."

"I know… but… I can't help it." She said quietly. Her face flushed from pink to red as there eyes met.

"D-darkrai… maybe, so I wont worry so much… maybe you could just… sleep here tonight." She blurted out suddenly. Darkria's eyes widened. The two normally slept on separate islands to keep them away from each other, but now Cresselia's emotions had changed so drastically. In a way, his had as well.

"If it'll make you feel better, I guess I could." He said looking at the ground. It was a bit awkward for him to be staying on her Full Moon Island, but it didn't bother him much.

"Come on, I'll show you my nest so we can get some sleep." She said leading the phantom across the beach. The soft sea breeze gently blew by. Darkrai was unsure how anyone could be loosing sleep in such a tranquil place. Just being here was making him drowsy.

Cresselia's nest a sand dune that had been dug into a ditch. Some grass and leaves covered it to make it more comfortable. It was close to the sea, but not close enough to be submerged by water.

"That's pretty close to the water. Doesn't it ever get washed away by the tide?"

"Well, yes actually. That's why I only stay here at times of low tide. When high tide comes around, I have a nest in a clearing. Sometimes it's nice to go there and relax."

"Cressy, if this isn't your idea of relaxing, I don't know what is." He said with a laugh. Cresselia smiled slightly.

"It is relaxing here, but sometimes I just like to go where it's completely silent. It's so quiet, I swear you can hear the spirits whispering." She said settling into her nest. Darkrai fallowed behind her.

"It is a beautiful place, it makes me wonder why you don't visit me more." Darkrai frowned.

"Well… that's probably because we're always fighting so much. I never get a chance to, since we're always fighting."

"That's is true. We should get to know each other better, then we we'll be able to understand each other better. We'll be able to communicate." Darkrai smiled.

"That sounds like a plan. Well… I like long walks on the beach, pina coladas and getting caught in the rain." He said jokingly. Cresselia giggled at his remark.

"Well, judging by _that_ comment, I'm guessing you have more of a sense of humor than people think."

"You're right. I think everyone has a sense of humor, even Mewtwo. He just has a very… special brand of humor…. A very sadist brand of humor… as in the human world going up in flames." He said frowning. Cresselia shook her head.

"Sheesh, the humans messed up that poor Pokemon that badly?"

"Well, he can be a little twisted sometimes, but he can be alright. He's a good friend, and I'd do anything for him."

"That's sweet of you to say that. You sound like you two have a good friendship, kinda like me and Articuno."

"And you and me.: He said putting an arm around the lunar swan. Cresselia blushed.

"Yes, you and I." She said turning away to hide her blush. That's when she noticed an extremely rare site. Out on the ocean, a Pokemon was swimming. It was pink in color and didn't seem to be in it's adult years yet.

"What is that?" She asked squinting her eyes. It's shape was familiar, but it's color was a completely mystery.

"I think it's a Lapras." Darkrai said squinting his one visible eye at the pink Pokemon. With a closer observation, he discovered that it was in fact a Lapras. Its feminine voice cooed in a soft song, the Lapras was unmistakably a female.

"If that's a Lapras, then why is she pink?" Cresselia asked.

"I guess she's a shiny."

"Oh, I understand." She said as she watched the young pink Pokemon. As the Lapras let out it's quiet song, Cresselia noticed an even lower one coming from beneath the waves. It echoed trough the soft water as other Pokemon approached the surface. Then, witch a low cry another Lapras busted trough the surface. This one's voice was lower and more masculine, leading the two legendaries to guess it was male. The normal colored Lapras approached the pink one, nuzzling there noses together.

"Awww, I think she was looking for her friend, and now she's found him." Cresselia said smiling.

"Or maybe her boyfriend." Darkrai said suddenly. Cresselia's gaze lifted from the pair on the ocean to Darkrai. Her magenta eyes locked with his blue ones. A deep blush began to creep across her face, and she quickly turned away.

"Maybe…" she said shyly. Darkrai let out a soft chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Cresselia asked turning back towards the dark type.

"What's so funny?"

"You look cute when you do that." Cresselia's blush deepened.

"Do what?"

"Keep blushing like that. You don't have to be so shy about this, I mean, we're friends now." Cresselia blushed.

"Yes… friends…." She said leaning on Darkria's shoulder. The warmth of his body next to hers made her feel secure. Her eyes began to slide close, and eventually shut completely.

"Cresselia?" Darkrai whispered. When she didn't respond, he knew she was asleep. Darkrai smiled down at her before looking back out to the vast oceans. The two Lapras where slowly leaving together, the shiny female resting her head on the male. Darkrai smiled again before his attention turned towards Cresselia. She let out a pained whined and rolled over.

"P-please… no…" She whispered in her sleep. Her head slowly rocked from side to side.

"D-darkrai… no… don't…don't leave me…"

"The nightmare…" He said staring down at her. The lunar swan let out another groan before rolling over again.

"N-no, Darkrai… don't….please… I love you…" She said quietly. Darkria's eyes widened in surprise.

"She loves me?" He asked in surprise. An unexplained feeling washed over his body.

"Wow… she loves me…" He repeated before shifting his gaze to the suffering swan. It hurt to see her in so much pain, but what could he do? Hastily, Darkrai did the only thing he could think of. He leaned down towards Cresselia, stopping only inches away from her face.

"Don't worry Cresselia. I'm not leaving you, I love you too." He said before placing a tender kiss on her cheek. Cresselia's face relaxed slightly. That pained expression faded away and a smile slowly crept over her face. Darkrai smiled down at her softly, but it faded away and was replaced by a shocked expression as he realized what he had just done.

"I… I made the nightmare go away? Me? The bringer of nightmares?" He said in complete shock. Never in a million years did he see himself kissing Cresselia, and never in all of time did he see himself as chasing away her nightmares. It felt pretty good to bring joy to her like this, almost warm and tingly. Darkrai sighed with contentment and laid down next to his counterpart. His gaze fell on Cresselia, and he gently touched her head with his hand.

"No way am I leaving you… Cresselia… this is where I belong…. Where we belong… together."

* * *

Well that's out of my system. Please reveiw! ;D


End file.
